Porque nos encontraremos de nuevo
by SaraKagamine
Summary: Hay legendas que cuentan que si vas por la arboleda sagrada, cerca de donde reguarda la espada sagrada, encontrarás el espíritu del héroe del tiempo acompañado por una luz dorada. Zelink/LinkxZelda/ZeldaxLink?..


_**LEGEND OF ZELDA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>La princesa estaba bajando apresurada las escaleras hasta los calabozos, tenía que verle por ultima vez antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, a lo mejor le hacía cambiar de idea a él y a su padre.<p>

-¡Princesa!-Gritaron unos guardias que estaban frente a la puerta que llevaba a los calabozos.-El rey nos ordenó no dejarla pasar.

-Por favor.. Se lo suplico! Déjenme pasar antes de que sea muy tarde para él..

-El rey nos ordenó no dejarla pasar.

Zelda dio un gritó de rabia.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-Dijo un hombre mayor mientras bajaba las escaleras al escuchar ese grito.

-¡Padre! Déjame ver a Link por favor! Te lo suplico.. Quiero verle antes de que sea tarde para él.

El rey lo pensó un poco, luego aceptó pero nada más.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta que llevaba al calabozo.

Y allí estaba él.

Atado de manos, pies y cuello.

Con un poco de sangre y la mirada abajo.

Solo con su pantalón marrón.

-¡Link!

Tan solo el joven escuchó ese grito supo de quien era y aunque por ella fuese que él estuviese allí, le encantaba verla. Una sonrisa dibujo su rostro.

-Zel..

La joven princesa corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llegó hasta donde estaba él, unos guardias estaban detrás de ellos dos para que no hiciesen nada.

-Por favor Link, dí que te arrepientes y así no te pasará nada. Podrás regresar a la ciudadela y quedarás libre, solo dí que te arrepientes de lo nuestro y-La princesa no pudo terminar su frase porque él la había callado con su dedo.

-Zelda, ¿te das cuenta de lo que tu misma estas diciendo? Si, se que voy a morir, pero, moriré feliz por haber estado a tu lado.-Respondió con una sonrisa.-Y nunca podré decir que me arrepiento de lo nuestro, aunque mi vida depende de que lo niegue, nunca podré decir que me arrepiento de lo nuestro.

Zelda se alegró un poco al escuchar esas palabras, pero volvió a llorar al pensar de que ya no había manera de salvar a su amado, no esta vez.

A Link se le partió el alma ver como su princesa lloraba, por lo cual intentó animarla un poco.

-Hey no llores.. ¿Sabes? Siempre me imaginé que yo, el héroe del tiempo, muriese en las garras de algún enemigo, no siendo decapitado por haber besado la princesa enfrente del rey.

Zelda soltó una pequeña risa.

-Tampoco me lo hubiese imaginado yo.-Dijo sonriendo un poco.

Todo esto no hubiera sucedido si los sabios no hubiesen decidido que nadie aparte de todos ellos supiesen la aventura de Link, mala idea sabios, ahora por su culpa no era reconocido y no podía estar con la princesa.

-¿Sabes cuando es el día?..-Preguntó aterrado Link.

-Desgraciadamente, mañana..-Dijo la princesa más aterrada que el héroe.

-¡Princesa!-Gritó uno de los guardias que estaban afuera.-¡El rey dice que salga inmediatamente de allí!

-Supongo que este es el adiós, Link..

Se acercaron poco a poco para darse su último beso, y cuando se iban a besar de nuevo los guardias se llevaron a la princesa.

Luego de que la princesa se fuese entró el rey, y se paró justamente enfrente del joven.

-Mañana pagarás por haber abusado de la princesa, de mi hija.

-Su majestad, aquí nadie abusó de nadie.-Dijo Link sin mirarlo a la cara.

-Tienes una última oportunidad chico.-El rey lo jaló de la cadena del cuello haciendo que el chico le viese a los ojos.-Decir ante las Diosas que te arrepientes de haber abusado de la princesa, o, morir.

Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio.

-Su majestad.-Dijo Link con un pequeño susurro haciendo que el rey prestase más atención a lo que él fuese a decir.-De mi boca escuchará decir muchas palabras, pero nunca me escuchará decir que me he arrepentido de mi relación con la princesa.-Dijo con una sonrisa que daba un poco de miedo.

El rey soltó la cadena haciendo que Link se golpease contra el suelo.

-Despídete de tu vida.-Dijo el rey mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

><p>El día final para el joven héroe había llegado. Todo el mundo estaba en la plaza del pueblo reunidos para ver el final del chico que supuestamente abusó de la princesa de Hyrule. Algunas personas a las que había ayudado Link estaban un poco tristes, todos los sabios estaban presentes incluyendo a Ruto y a Saria que no hacían más que llorar.<p>

Unos guardias le dieron a Link una patada en la espalda para que este cayese de rodillas.

Link estaba de rodillas con la cabeza encima de unos tablones de madera, le daba rabia morir a manos de personas que ÉL salvó.

Mientras tanto entre la gente, una chica con una capucha iba caminando hasta la primera fila, si saben a quien me refiero.

Zelda llegó y pudo ver como Link no miraba a nadie, no mostraba ninguna expresión estaba, serio..

Link no tardó en ver los ojos azules de su princesa, sus miradas se cruzaron y ojalá ese momento hubiera durado para siempre.

-Hola..-Dijo el chico.

-Hola..-Respondió la princesa.-¿No te da rabia morir así? Es decir, tu los salvastes a todos y ellos, bueno te lo pagan así.

-La verdad, antes estaba un poco furioso por eso pero cuando te volví a ver dejé de pensar en eso.

La princesa sonrió un poco pero luego volvió a poner una cara triste.

-Zel, ¿podrías hacer una última cosa por mi?

-Claro.

-Sonríe para mí.

Zelda no podía creer lo que él le decía. ¿Que sonriese para él? En esos momento era casi imposible.

-No quiero que mi último recuerdo sea a mi princesa llorando.

Zelda no tenía más opción, hizo la sonrisa más tierna que pudo y al igual lo hizo él.

Pero lamentablemente, el verdugo ya estaba levantando la espada.

-No quiero perderte Link..

-No te preocupes Zel porque, tu y yo nos encontraremos de nuevo.-Dijo con la sonrisa más tierna que le dedicó jamás.

Finalmente, el verdugo separó la cabeza del cuerpo del héroe.

Todos vieron aterrorizados la escena, hasta que vieron que el chico había muerto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Zelda fue quien más vio la sonrisa, por lo cual se hecho al suelo a llorar, dejando descubierto quien era. Se hecho a llorar mientras gritaba el nombre de Link desconsoladamente. Fue entonces cuando el rey de Hyrule se dio cuenta del error que había hecho.

Ella lo había perdido todo.

Lo había perdido a él.

_No te preocupes Zel porque, tu y yo nos encontraremos de nuevo.  
><em>

_100 años_ después.

Link, un joven chico de unos 18 años de edad que hasta hace unos meses era un simple granjero, ahora era el héroe de un reino, correción, dos reinos.

Estuvo acompañado de Midna, esa pequeña criatura que al final resultó ser la princesa del reino del crepúsculo.

Y también se enamoró, de la joven princesa de Hyrule. Aunque cuando la vio de alguna extraña manera le resultó familiar, como si la hubiese visto antes.

Dejó de pensar en todos esos sucesos y se puso su gorro verde, ese gorro que tanto le identificaba.

Suspiró y se relajó. Nada podría arruinar el día que le nombrarían héroe de Hyrule.

Antes de que pudiese pensar nada más, se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien más en la habitación.

-Luego de esto, ya no habrá problemas con que estemos juntos.

El héroe se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con la soberana del reino.

-No se yo Zel.. ¿Estas segura?

La chica sonrió y se acercó a él.

-Eres el héroe de Hyrule, y si no es suficiente, tienes la marca de los elegidos por las Diosas, y te aseguro que no hay mayor honor que eso.

El héroe abrazó a la princesa mientras le daba un apasionante beso en los labios.

-_Porque nos encontraremos de nuevo.-_Dijo Link entre besos.

-¿Has dicho algo?-Preguntó la princesa.

-No, no he dicho nada.-Respondió mientras la seguía besando.

_Hay legendas que cuentan que si vas por la arboleda sagrada, cerca de donde reguarda la espada sagrada, encontrarás el espíritu del héroe del tiempo acompañado por una luz dorada, se dice que son las almas de los amantes que por el egoísmo del estatus social fueron separados y ahora viven felices.  
><em>

_Fin._


End file.
